debatfandomcom-20200214-history
Overpopulation/sol1
Solution 1 Regulating fertility rates by giving infertility causing medicine to a part of the population -- 11:50, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Nele+Theresa * Very good and clear opinion,but how to regulated this? How to select the "part of the population"? -> Playing God ? Kristian-h (talk)Nikoline/Kristian ** Part of the population? – Who gets to decide who should take this kind of medicine --Anders Johnsen (talk) 11:57, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Kim/Anders ** As addressed in the recent Dan Brown book: Randomly selecting people to become infertile, would go against human rights. Besides the main driver for population increase is found in developing countries, so for this to have an effect it would have to be limited to these countries only. This solution would be outright racist and wrong! --Mojojojo89 (talk) 12:00, January 31, 2014 (UTC) M&R ** We should limit procreation of stupid people. -- 12:08, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Katrin + Kerry * Wasn't this the kind of thing which Hitler believed in? -- James ** Didn't Hitler believe in the creation of a superior race, rather than solving overpopulation? -- 12:12, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Katrin+Kerry *** The claim is that no form of population control is possible without eugenics, and eugenics is an unacceptable right-wing belief symptomatic of organisations such as the Nazis. -- James *** Every scientist working in genetics will state that in order to have superior genetics, diversity is needed. Eugenics often considers only one race to be superior. By the isolation of one race, the development of hereditary diseases and gene mutation are fostered, which will cause the "superior race" to disappear soon. As Darwins theory suggests it is the fittest who will survive. So in order to solve the problem of deciding which people should and should not be allowed to have children diversity but also intelligence should be considered. -- 12:37, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Kerry * selected regions could be chosen randomly by international organizations. It would not be limited to specific ethnic or social groups. Unlike Hitlers theory it would not wipe out a specific group. -- 12:13, January 31, 2014 (UTC)Nele+Theresa ** So one day a person would wake up to the news: Congratulations you have won the lottery - you will not procreate. ? -- 12:15, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Katrin+Kerry *** This looks like a new solution. -- James * Again, selecting random regions would not solve the problem, since overpopulation is a third world problem. And letting International Organizations run the selection is equally bad. How many third world international organizations have you heard of? This is again biased towards the western world telling the developing world what to do. --Mojojojo89 (talk) 12:21, January 31, 2014 (UTC)M&R ** Overpopulation is not just a third world country problem, because everyone who lives on earth is affected by overpopulation and the misuse of resources. Rather than paternalizing the developing countries, maybe we should create a board consisting of members of each country on the planet that will work on educating the world population and reallocating and managing resources all over the world, so that overpopulation doesn't need to occur in developing countries anymore. -- 12:42, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Kerry